deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight
You're too slow. Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting Sonic the Hedgehog from the series of the same name against Meta Knight from Kirby. Description Sonic VS Kirby! It's a battle of speed in this fast-paced duel! Interlude Wiz: The name of the game is speed. Boomstick: And today we've got speed to spare! Like Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue speedy hedgehog-''' Wiz: And Meta Knight, the armored star warrior. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Sonic Wiz: Ah, the nineties. The days of cartoons, bad internet, the VHS, Nirvana, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Sonic was the first real rival to Mario. He's faster, bluer, and he can kick Mario's ass as we've seen before! Wiz: Let's try not to bring that up too much. Anyway, Sonic's been living his life in the fast lane. From running around at ridiculous speeds to stopping an evil egg-shaped genius, Sonic is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. Boomstick: First off, Sonic's speed. I mean, that's Sonic's whole deal! He can run at speeds reaching about the speed of sound! And that's just his average speed. When he really kicks it into high gear, he can run at even more ridiculous speeds! Wiz: But if you think Sonic wins his battles through speed alone, you're sorely mistaken. Sonic can also compress his body into a circular shape, which he can use on the ground for a Spin Dash. The Spin Dash is often depicted as a spinning razor that can cut through opponents easily. If he uses it in the air, it's called a Spin Jump, and that creates a small blue shield that protects him from damage as well as cause damage itself. Boomstick: But before ol' Wiz here forgets, Sonic can also use this as a heat-seeking missile known as a Homing Attack! This is where he targets his enemy without fail and pretty much rips into it using the attack! Wiz: And that's not all. Sonic also has a few lesser-known techniques like Sonic Wind and Blue Tornado. Sonic Wind is where he fires blue spears of wind, much like Shadow's Chaos Spear. Blue Tornado is exactly what it sounds like: A tornado. Sonic does this by running around in a circle so quickly that he creates a tornado. Boomstick: In addition to that, Sonic also has experience with good ol' fashioned fighting! He may not be very powerful, but a flurry of his punches and kicks will hurt after a while. Wiz: If Sonic needs to play defensively, he has a variety of energy-based shields to help him take certain attacks. His regular shield allows him to take any attack without damage, although it will break after one attack. Fire Shield protects him from fire completely, his Lightning Shield lets him take electricity-based attacks and also draw in metal, and his Water Shield lets him breath underwater and take ice-based attacks. However, all these shields will break if they take just one attack that they don't protect against. Boomstick: Finally, when Sonic wants to kick it into high gear, he has his final form, Super Sonic! When he gets ahold of the Chaos Emeralds, hoo boy, he goes Super! This is where he becomes a ton more powerful, much faster, and completely invincible. Hell, after it's finished he just returns to full health! The only bad part is, it doesn't last very long unless he has a lot of rings. Wiz: Sonic is also very cocky and overconfident during a battle because of his speed. As such, he loves to taunt his opponents during the match, even if it puts him in a bad spot. Still, Sonic might just be the fastest thing alive. But is he fast enough to win this one? Sonic: Come on, step it up! Meta Knight Wiz: A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away- Boomstick: This is sounding a lot like Star Wars. Wiz: Well it's not. At this time, a Star Warrior by the name of Meta Knight was leading an army in a great war. However, many soldiers lost their lives in this war and Meta Knight was forced to retreat. A young warrior by the name of Kirby crash-landed on Pop Star, and Meta Knight took over the role of father-slash-mentor figure. Boomstick: Aw, it's so cute! Look at Meta Knight caring so much about Kirby - wait if Meta Knight is Kirby's father figure, why does he beat the crap out of him?! Wiz: While it may seem like Meta Knight is an anti-hero, it has been made very clear before that he is a hero. Every time he and Kirby fight, it is actually Meta Knight training Kirby. Boomstick: Meta Knight's not only a good daddy, but he is also a badass. He wields a sword called Galaxia, which is a sword about as long as he is and has six barbs on it. And if you aren't convinced it's the most badass thing ever, ha, look at what else it can do. Wiz: Galaxia can also catch itself on fire, fire beams, release shock waves, and even release large energy tornadoes. Boomstick: And that's not even counting Meta Knight's other abilities! Remember Kirby's Warp Star? Well, Meta Knight can fly at the same speed as that, which is faster than light! Wiz: Meta Knight can also spin himself around so fast that he becomes a tornado, teleport, and he even has the fastest reflexes in the entire Kirby series. Boomstick: Meta Knight is also smart and strategic, being a war general and all. He's also an honorable fighter, preferring to fight Kirby while he likewise wields a sword. However, that doesn't prevent him from fighting Kirby with any other ability, or without one. For someone who's supposed to be a daddy figure, Meta Knight's kind of a dick. Wiz: In addition to that, Meta Knight also commands a large flying airship known as the Halberd. Inside are lots of Meta Knight's soldiers, huge cannons, and even a robotic weapon known as Heavy Lobster. Truly, Meta Knight always comes prepared. Boomstick: And just in case you somehow manage to overcome all this, Meta Knight has a trick up his sleeve you would've never expected - Galaxia Darkness. Perfect for banging chicks. Wiz: Cut that out, Boomstick. Anyway, Galaxia Darkness covers the entire battlefield in pitch-black darkness, then Meta Knight takes a strike at his unsuspecting target. If successful, it can net a near-guaranteed kill. Boomstick: So if he can fly faster than light, wield a badass weapon, lead an army, and kill you with one sword-swing, he's gotta have a weakness. Wiz: And his biggest weakness is his pride. Meta Knight wears a mask to look intimidating, and the second he loses this mask he bolts from the scene. Also, his mask seems to be really easy to break or knock off, so getting that off is not very difficult. While he may have his shortcomings, Meta Knight is deadly and should not be trifled with. But does he have what it takes to win? Meta Knight: Come! DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Sonic the Hedgehog was taking a little break. He had spent all day fighting Eggman's robots, and he was sure that Eggman had called it a day. He was just about to take a nap underneath a palm tree when he saw a large airship fly past him - The Halberd - and it looked suspiciously devious. "Is that one of Eggman's?!" asked Sonic. Whatever the case, he decided that he needed to take it down. He began chasing after it. ---- "Excellent work today, men!" Meta Knight told his army. Everyone cheered. "Now we head home for Pop Star!" Meta Knight headed to the cockpit when suddenly the Halberd started rumbling. There was a voice on the intercom. "Meta Knight, sir! We're under at-" the knight on the other end stopped talking abruptly. Meta Knight was getting suspicious. "Yo Eggman! You can't hide from me, Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Sonic over the intercom. Meta Knight sighed as he readied his sword, then Sonic burst in through the door and into the cockpit. "Huh? You're not Eggman!" Sonic said, scratching his head. "No... I'm not." Meta Knight replied. "What are you doing on my ship?" Sonic took a battle stance. "You may not be Eggman, but you sure act a lot like him! Quit stallin' and fight me!" Meta Knight similarly took a battle stance. "You don't know what you're up against." FIGHT! Sonic opened up with a Spin Dash, and Meta Knight blocked it with his sword. Sonic bounced back and delivered a kick towards Meta Knight, which the knight blocked. Meta Knight flew at Sonic and swung with his sword, which Sonic dodged by jumping back. "That the best you got?" Sonic taunted. Sonic kicked Meta Knight in the face, knocking him to the ground. Sonic jumped up and used a Homing Attack, which Meta Knight blocked with his sword again. Meta Knight took a swing at Sonic, which knocked him against the wall of the Halberd. "Huh, maybe you're not that bad at this." Meta Knight flew at Sonic and swung his sword again, and Sonic jumped back to avoid it again. "You have no idea." The knight slashed at Sonic, and this time fired a crescent-shaped beam at the hedgehog. Sonic easily avoided the beam, but then Meta Knight stuck his sword in the ground and sent an electric shockwave towards Sonic. "You're an electricity kinda guy, huh? Well, lucky for you I've got my favorite kinda shield for that!" Sonic equipped the lightning shield, then the shockwave dissipated upon hitting the shield. Sonic grinned. "Come on, step it up!" Sonic teased his opponent. Meta Knight began to be drawn in towards Sonic's shield thanks to the magnetism. Sonic then punched Meta Knight in the face and knocked him away. After hitting the opposite wall of the Halberd, Meta Knight caught Galaxia on fire. "You're starting to annoy me, you know that?" Meta Knight swung his sword at Sonic again, destroying the lightning shield. Sonic jumped back again. "Oh, so you also like fire? Well I like fire too, let's see how this goes." Sonic equipped the fire shield this time. Meta Knight swung at Sonic a few more times, only for the shield to block Meta Knight's attacks completely. Then Meta Knight fired a sword beam at the shield, and broke it again. Meta Knight swung his sword once more, which Sonic narrowly escaped but ended up getting his hair cut off. "Hey thanks, I needed a haircut!" Meta Knight sighed as Sonic just wouldn't get hit by any of his attacks. Sonic kicked Meta Knight through the window of the Halberd and onto the bridge. Sonic followed suit. "You know nothing about fighting, you fool." Meta Knight condescended. He believed Sonic to be a rather incompetent foe. "What? I know stuff! I know I'm gonna kick your butt!" Sonic boasted. The blue blur ran towards Meta Knight and delivered a big punch, which Meta Knight blocked easily. Sonic and Meta Knight exchanged blows for a few seconds, with neither of them hitting each other. Suddenly Meta Knight slashed at Sonic and knocked him off the Halberd. "Hmph. Come back when you're ready to seriously battle." Meta Knight boldly said to his opponent. He was about to return to the cockpit when... "Here, I'll show you!" said a booming voice that sounded just like Sonic's. Suddenly a yellow light burst through the Halberd and cut it in two. "Oh... you again." Meta Knight said as he rolled his eyes. "Except you dyed your fur." Sonic punched Meta Knight off the Halberd, and continued to beat him up as he knocked him off. Meta Knight teleported away. "Hey! Get back here, you dirty coward!" Super Sonic flew all around, but couldn't find Meta Knight anywhere. Meta Knight teleported behind Sonic, then slashed. Unfortunately, Sonic didn't even flinch. "Don't you know? I'm invincible when I'm super!" Sonic haughtily laughed. Meta Knight groaned and teleported away. He appeared behind Sonic again, and Sonic quickly appeared behind him and and kicked him away. Super Sonic flew upwards and Meta Knight flew up with him. Somehow, Meta Knight was flying faster than Sonic. "Huh?! How's he so fast?!" Sonic dumbfoundedly asked. The two exchanged blows for a few seconds, and then Sonic punched Meta Knight in the face... and knocked off his mask. Meta Knight quickly covered his face with his cape and teleported away. "Huh! That dirty coward forfeited!" Sonic then reverted back to his regular form. "I guess he was too slow." Suddenly, it got dark - pitch-black, to be exact. Sonic couldn't see a thing. "Is it night-time already? Man, that was fast." Sonic quipped. Before he could say or do anything else, a loud sound of steel piercing skin and bone was heard. The light returned and Meta Knight was standing over Sonic's bisected body. "But in the end, it was you who was too slow." Meta Knight then flew off. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well, rest in peace Sonic. You were a good hedgehog. Wiz: Strangely enough, Meta Knight seems to outmatch Sonic completely. Sonic's whole deal may be speed, but Meta Knight flies through galaxies at a speed akin to Kirby's Warp Star, which is faster than light. Meta Knight is actually faster than Sonic. Boomstick: He's even faster than Super Sonic! Also, while Sonic had some strong abilities to catch Meta Knight off-guard, Meta Knight could take all this punishment and more. Wiz: Even if Sonic had knocked off Meta Knight's mask, he'd still return to the battle and finish what he started. Since Meta Knight only forfeits against Kirby, who he is TRAINING, not trying to beat, it's not likely he'd forfeit against Sonic just because he lost his mask. Boomstick: And so ends Sonic's slice of life. Wiz: The winner is Meta Knight. Trivia *Cameo Appearances: **Meta Knight's army Who would you be rooting for? Sonic Meta Knight Did you agree with the outcome of this fight? Yes No Don't know Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles